The Wrath Of Callisto
by Eris Goddess of Discord
Summary: What drives Callisto?


Disclaimer: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill,  
anyone appearing on or mentioned on Hercules: The Legendary Journey's  
and/or Xena: Warrior Princess are Renaissance Pictures. The Greek Mythos,  
eh, must fend for itself, I guess.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The Wrath of Callisto  
  
by Eris © 1998 -- All rights reserved.  
  
By the cruel hand of Xena I was created  
when my home village, Cirra, her army cremated.  
My mother, my sister sent to Hades by flame  
leaving me as a pawn in this most wicked game.  
  
With my loved ones all gone I yearned for sweet death  
though my wish was denied as I kept drawing breath.  
Why did I live? What purpose could I serve?  
The answer then struck like the pinch of a nerve.  
  
I'll dedicate my life to hunting her down  
To defeat her in battle and then claim her crown.  
I'll shadow her footsteps to the end of my days  
till my pain becomes her pain and she finally pays.  
  
Oh, you'll answer to me for the sins of the past,  
all the terror and agony and corpses amassed.  
But first, I'll toy with you, enrage and disturb you,  
turn your life topsy-turvy, make you feel as I do.  
  
Then -- I'll break you down -- step by small step.  
Kill everyone you love and tarnish your rep.  
I'll force you to play as I pillage and plunder  
in your name, dear Xena, I'll rip families asunder.  
  
As for your sidekick, on her husband I'll prey  
and twist her pretty soul till she starts thinking our way.  
Thoughts of murder, revenge, and ugly reprise  
won't quell the pangs of sweet Perdicas' demise.  
  
Finally you're shattered, full of anger and forlorn  
and shades of the old Xena are gloriously reborn.  
How predictable you are, like a beast bearing claws  
and so quick to abandon blondie's virtuous laws.  
  
How could you, sweet Xena? What did you think?  
That maybe you'd be forgiven by letting me sink?  
Well surprise of surprises your plan didn't work out  
now your conscious is dealing you such a terrible bout.  
  
Tell me, dear Xena, do you sleep well at night?  
Or are you still wide awake come the dawn of first light?  
Do the screams of your victims lull you to bed?  
Or does the sound of their suffering resound in your head?  
  
You thought at my death all your problems were solved  
only the Gods cast their hand and my sentence absolved.  
Now you're soul is trapped and again mine is free  
and utilizing your mantle I'll continue my spree...  
  
Naive Gabrielle, I'll soon change her ways  
under *my* tutelage as you her temper will blaze.  
I'll pass on the evils you instilled in my soul  
and you can do nothing cause you're stuck in that hole.  
  
Then, no thanks to Hades you're back on my trail,  
but with nary a day you'll most certainly fail.  
Your friend is now mine and she wants *me* dead,  
when she spies my body she'll insist on my head.  
  
The irony of your death by your sidekick's own hand  
is something I've dreamed of and meticulously planned.  
So once you are dead I'll expose the charade  
and Gabrielle will be broken over how she was played.  
  
Yet I underestimate you Xena, as you prey on my guilt  
returning me to Tartarus and the hell that I've built,  
where the judgment of Hades without fail fits the crime  
and my mind is unraveled one thread at a time.  
  
When I can no longer endure the demons of my creation  
the great Goddess Hera offers a deal of salvation;  
trap her step son, Hercules, or bring her his head  
and I will be released from my covenant with the dead.  
  
So I poison his kin and lead him underground  
through a mapless maze where monsters abound  
for an apple of gold to restore things to normal  
and grant me the wish of sweet life eternal.  
  
I double cross him, and crush him and use all my tricks,  
even so, Herc's a smarty, and gets in a few licks.  
Still I gain immortality as my hunger is fed  
but he manages to outwit me and trap me instead.  
  
So in solitude I sit biding my eternity.  
When the last thing I expect is for you to drop in on me.  
What's this you seek? My help to save Gabrielle?  
Wait -- let me contain myself. I'm overjoyed. Can you tell?  
  
Xena, this is quite comical, I will give you that,  
but it beats sitting in the dark playing with a rat.  
Hence, I will help you with your Amazon trouble  
and bury Velasca beneath a big pile of rubble.  
  
But this doesn't stop her, it just slows her pace,  
once she is free she returns to the chase.  
She attacks without mercy all in her site  
Too bad it was you cause now it's *my* fight.  
  
How clever, going through you to get to the brat  
you know, that I know, we can never have that.  
No one kills Xena, that's my job, my dear,  
stick to Gabrielle or you'll have someone to fear.  
  
She then tries to kill *me* and just walks away.  
Wrong thing to do, now you're going to pay.  
For ambrosia I do battle and as a God am reborn  
then I take you out permanently -- no one will mourn.  
  
But the snap of a rope now heralds our doom  
and a river of lava shall serve as our tomb.  
How quaint, and so fitting an end to my plight  
I depart from this world with one final, "Night-y night." 


End file.
